dogfight2airfandomcom-20200214-history
Great War
The Great War '''is the more commonly used term for '''World War I. It took place in Central Europe and later spread to effect other parts of the World, including America. Causes : In the 1900's onwards, Germany and Great Britain was in a naval arms race, Germany wanting to take title of Naval Supremacy. Great Britain still had a significant advantage over the Germans, however. Between 1908 and 1913, the military spending of the European powers increased by 50 percent. Germany's improving econmy, industrialism led to such an arms race. Other nations tried to devote resources in preparation for conflict in Europe. The Austrian-Hungarian Empire was planning on reclaiming former territory in Europe. It had high tensions with sorrounding nations. Diplomatic decisions by the main powers of Europe led to the seperation of nations into 2 main alliances (below). The assasination of an Austrian Archduke (28 June 1914) by a Bosnian-Serb, triggered war. The Aus-Hungarian Empire, beleiving Serbian goverment was responsible (though this was a random incident), listed a series of demands against Serbia. When they were not met, Austro-Hungarian Empire declared war on Serbia on 28 July, 1914. European Powers Central Powers : The German Empire, under the rule of Kaiser Wilhelm II, and the Austrian-Hungarian Empire under Franz Josef I, formed a dual alliance. More countries later participated: *''German Empire'' *''Austro-Hungarian Empire'' *'Ottoman Empire' *Kingdom of Bulgaria Entente The more commonly known Triple Entente was formed against the Central Powers plans for domination. Leaders of the UK, President Woodrown Wilson of the US, and Raymond Poincare of France were the main forces. *''United States'' *''Great Britain'' *''France'' *'Russia' *'Italy' *Kingdom of Romania *Empire of Japan *Kingdom of Greece *Kingdom of Serbia *Belgium Outcome : in 1918, the Great War was officially over. In 1917, allied victories were growing more common, noting that with the US entering the Great War, the Central Powers' forcIn November es were about half the strength of the Entente. : Numerous treaties were signed by the Germans which benefitted sorrounding countries of allied support. Land was taken and the German Empire fell. Austro-Hungarian Empire made peace and the empire later fell. Most of the Central Powers' surrendered or made peace. The Allies won and consequenced the German Empire the greatest. After that, the German, Ottoman, Austro-Hungarian, and Russian Empires fell. Germany fell into great depression along with most of central Europe. The US was now known as the greatest military power in the world. Only a year after it entered the war, it ended. In Dogfight 1 :: The game apparently ends when the Zeppelin is shot down. It senses allied victory, as in all the levels your on offensive. There is no defensive mission, however, a rather easier allied win. In Dogfight 2 : Dogfight 2 ends with no certain victory. The later missions are more defensive than offensive, which shows the Central Powers are about to topple. However, after shooting down Airships, heavy bomb raids, and finally defending the main air base it seems that the German Empire hasn't exactly won the war, but rather is still on a good side. Timeline ''Timeline source: ''Great War Timeline inthetrench.jpg|Gun drills occuring in Allied Austrailia|link=http://www.bookdrum.com/books/gravitys-rainbow/9780099533214/bookmarks-76-100.html warship.jpg|HMS Enterprise, a cruiser|link=http://www.naval-history.net/xGM-Chrono-06CL-Enterprise.htm dogfightphoto.jpg|A confusing mix of airplanes in a dogfight|link=http://fineartamerica.com/featured/1-world-war-i-aerial-combat-granger.html ww1propaganda.jpg|Great War propaganda : :